


Afraid of Needles

by Assigned_Guilt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assigned_Guilt/pseuds/Assigned_Guilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima needs to get her flu shot. But unfortunately, she hates needles and avoids them whenever possible, especially after the clone disease fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day in the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466440) by [TheLittleAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction). 



> Specifically inspired by Chapter 13:The Flu of A Day in the Life

“Cosima, we can’t debate this anymore, you need to get your flu shot,” the blonde stressed to her girlfriend, “if you get sick now, we’ll miss our vacation, and you know how much we enjoyed it last year,” she pushed. 

The brunette didn’t know what to do. Here was Delphine Cormier, her beautiful, loving girlfriend, trying to get her to get a silly shot to keep her in one piece and un-sick so they could enjoy a lovely trip to the beach together. But she was irrationally (okay, maybe not entirely irrationally) afraid of needles. She couldn’t even look at them in shows or movies without getting the willies. 

And of course, she couldn’t admit this to Delphine. She was a badass scientist for Darwin’s sake and how on earth would her even-more-badass scientist girlfriend react to that knowledge? She would never let her live it down. So telling Delphine the problem was out of the question… Time to stall.

She got up from her desk, where she was just finishing up a game of League of Legends, and strode across the room to the bed, standing over the blonde, who was looking up at her from the book resting between her bent knees. Cosima leaned in closer, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek with her hand and guiding her face upward. Delphine smiled.

“And what might you be doing, ma chérie?” The blonde asked, and raising her eyebrows, but not pulling away at all. 

“That depends,” whispered the shorter girl, not taking her eyes off of Delphine’s, “on what you want me to be doing, babe.”

“What I want you to be doing is getting your coat so we can go get you vaccinated, _babe_.” She stressed the last word, teasing Cosima with a peck on the lips before slipping back, letting her know that her seduction attempts weren’t getting anywhere. Cosima’s arm thumped back to her side.

“Okay. Just, Delphine, just, I- I don’t like needles okay?? I never have! They freak me out!” The smaller girl rushed through the sentence once she found her bearings, glancing away from the taller woman, her cheeks already flushing with embarrassment. She started to back away, determined to avoid a mocking. 

Cosima was turning to sit back at her desk when she heard Delphine start chuckling. Confused, she spun back around to see that the other woman had changed position, sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off and her book forgotten behind her. 

Not understanding what was going on, Cosima stood, frozen, just staring at the other woman as her girlfriend looked back endearingly, still laughing softly. Delphine held out a hand towards the smaller girl, who, after a second, took it, allowing the blonde to pull her towards the bed and direct her to sit down next to her. 

She’s strong, but everyone has their weak moments.

Cosima stared down at the ground, trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt ashamed, she wasn’t sure why, but she did. Her hand lay between her and Delphine, their fingers still intertwined, and she felt Delphine’s other arm snake around her shoulders and a gentle stroking begin on her opposite cheek.

If this were anyone else, she wouldn’t have been able to let herself let go of control. But that was why she loved Delphine. She didn’t have to hold back all the time; she could show what was going on behind her usual geeky, upbeat demeanor when it really mattered most.

“I know, ma chérie, I know.” Cosima looked up, “you- what?”

“You aren’t as great at hiding it as you’d think, or maybe I’m just made to know when something is wrong,” the blonde whispered, leaning in to kiss a tear off Cosima’s cheek softly before pulling away again. Cosima couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

“Did you really think you could get through all the experiments we did together without me noticing? You may be unbelievably strong, but no one can get through all that without at least **some** scars.” Cosima just laughed. Of course, of course Delphine knew already, but she knew they wouldn’t talk about it until Cosima decided they could. So she had waited. 

Cosima looked up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze, which had been fixed on her for the past few minutes, and both women had love and affection and caring written all over their faces.

Cosima said all she could think to say to express her gratitude; “Je t’aime, Delphine.”

Delphine smiled, a new kind of happiness appearing in her eyes, and she pulled the smaller girl in for a warm, calming kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, but it just felt like the right place to cut the chapter.

They got out of the car; Cosima, not shaking, but still visibly nervous - to her girlfriend at least - and Delphine, nothing but concern for **her** girlfriend on her face. Delphine locked the door and rushed around the car, determined to relieve Cosima’s nerves before they overwhelmed her.

She slipped her hand smoothly into the brunette’s, squeezing slightly and starting to walk towards the building. Cosima didn’t move, though, and Delphine felt herself being tugged back lightly.

She turned to face the smaller woman, who leaned back against the car, taking Delphine’s other hand in hers and staring straight into her eyes. The blonde could see fear burning in Cosima’s eyes, along with a lingering question. 

Knowing Cosima as she did, Delphine didn’t need her to ask it. “Ma chérie, what else would I be doing?” She said, smiling encouragingly. She stepped closer, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead. Cosima closed her eyes at the contact, melting into her girlfriend’s affection.

“Hey.” Once again, Cosima didn’t know how to express her gratitude. So she turned to the one foolproof phrase. She met Delphine’s eyes. 

“Thank you, Delphine.”


	3. Chapter 3

They stepped into the office, hands still firmly locked together. Cosima took a sharp breath as she sat in the chair directed by the doctor. Delphine squeezed her hand gently. Cosima smiled and squeezed back.

“I’ll be right back, please, make yourselves comfortable,” said the doctor, looking only at Delphine and smiling warmly. Cosima eyed the professional warily, tightening her grip on the blonde’s hand.

As soon as he left the room, Cosima spoke, “I don’t like him, and not just because he’s about to approach me with a needle.” Delphine laughed softly. “Don’t worry, mon amour, he won’t be sweeping me off my feet anytime soon.” She lifted their interlocking hands, pressing a soft kiss to Cosima’s palm. 

The doctor re-entered, supplies in hand. Cosima shifted defensively closer to Delphine. Delphine laughed again under her breath at her wonderful and adorable girlfriend. She gripped her hand tightly. 

“If you could just turn your body more this way, so I can reach your shoulder easier.”

Cosima glared at the doctor’s _obvious_ attempt to move her further from her girlfriend. Delphine stood and walked around to Cosima’s other side, dropping her hand. The brunette began to protest but Delphine leaned in towards her ear. “You’re cute when you’re jealous, mon amour. And as much as I love making soup for your pathetic, sick self, I’d prefer to sit on a beach with you in my arms.” 

Cosima gave Delphine one last fearful look before grabbing her hand again and nodding, defeated. She turned back to the doctor, who was already wiping down the area on her shoulder he was about to stab. 

“All set, Cosima?” asked the doctor. 

Cosima looked back at Delphine, and Delphine looked back, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend’s. For the last time, she squeezed the smaller woman’s hand. 

“Yeah.”

Cosima relaxed, allowing herself to get lost in her girlfriend’s beautiful eyes, forgetting where they were or what was going on.

“Alright, all done.”


End file.
